


At night

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Animation, M/M, THIS GIF IS WILD, Vimes/Vetinari fanart, Why storyboard porn when I can animate it, look another animation!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And this, kids, is how amateur, inefficient animation looks like.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/82633151019/why-do-storyboard-porn-when-i-can-animate-it">On Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And this, kids, is how amateur, inefficient animation looks like.
> 
>  
> 
> [On Tumblr](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/82633151019/why-do-storyboard-porn-when-i-can-animate-it)

                                                                              


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided that I’m  _not_  going to shade it. 
> 
> Also I decided that I’m going to put my [depressing vetinari headcanon](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/101715154534/sad-headcanons-time-i-have-this-headcanon-that) into every art I make that includes vetinati’s forearms. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ **On Tumblr** ](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/102327693224/ive-decided-that-im-not-going-to-shade-it)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a real fast sketch, for my girlfriend who demanded for Vetinari to moan really loud.
> 
> [On Tumblr](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/109620826069/so-i-made-a-real-fast-sketch-for-my-girlfriend)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ass
> 
> [On Tumblr](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/109626886784/ass)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this one here
> 
> [On Tumblr](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/109821230159/i-guess-i-just-have-porn-mood-lately)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew Vetinari’s balls
> 
> I have no soul left now
> 
>  
> 
> [On Tumblr](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/123999852869/i-drew-vetinaris-balls-i-have-no-soul-left-now)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very quick and very nsfw sketch inspired by little talk (literally two sentences were said) with Rungian. I don’t know if that’s what going to happen in second chapter of Diplomatic Affairs or if Vetinari wont be very fond of bondage anymore but it came to my mind anyway.
> 
> [On Tumblr](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/139751926759/very-quick-and-very-nsfw-sketch-inspired-by-little)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was chatting with Rungian about sin and suddely idea of fucked up after sex!Vetinari popped into my head and damn ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kV7ou6pl5wU))  
>  Grab your dick and double click for PORN PORN PORN


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On Tumblr](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/141698168669/beacause-that-was-two-no-porn-days-and-that-cant)


	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




End file.
